warcraftexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Alterac (Nation)
“Traitors, heathens, barbarians…... Brand us however you like, but if without us bleeding and dying for this land we call home as much as you do, the Scourge would already be dining on the dead flesh of your families in the burning ruins of your cities. For all the blood we’ve spilt in the cold summits of Alterac would your lands be theirs, you ought to get on your knees and pray for us every single day!” — Borhys Ovcharka, Alteraci ambassador to Stormwind City, defending his motherland against the scrutiny of the Alliance shortly after the Third War. The Seerese kingdom of Alterac, as it has most recently been known as, situated upon the frigid peaks of the mountain range that gave its name, is a war-like and hardy nation that is widely known for having some of the greatest horsemen to have ever galloped upon the plains of Azeroth. Since the fall of Lordaeron, the small nation became the very frontier of human civilization, a land besieged from all sides by the relentless Scourge, the ambitious Forsaken and the greedy Crushridge ogres, each seeking to open the doors to the lands of men and ravage, pillage and slaughter their fill. The climate is cold and harsh, with long, blinding winters and short, warm summers, where only the strongest and most determined people would survive. The peaks and the surrounding land had long been ruled by the very people of the sort: The Ravnin nobles have ruled the land long and wide, where the Stranniks roam the summits and plains freely, with their own reigns upon horseback, led by their atamans. They are a bearish and resilient race, tirelessly guarding over their homeland, warding away the powers that would endanger humanity itself. Since the founding of the kingdom it had been through a turbulent history punctuated by rebellions, wars, changes of government and most recently, foreign invasion and conquest. The momentous betrayal of the previous rulers has left the other human nations distrustful, but few dare to dispute the contributions of the Strannik and Ravnin people, who continue to fight, bleed and die for their ancient homeland to this day. History “O, tranquil serpent; 'May you carry the blood of the warrior, 'Down the lakes and ravines; 'Into a blustering stream,' 'That sounds the cries of the scions of Medve. 'Where once stood, atop its aine. 'O mighty one, his heart of iron. 'Within his hand, a sword so cold; 'Its edge shone, a tone of gold. 'And with this blade, he reaped and carved; 'A legacy due from the Ancient Ones……”'' — Excerpt from The Gold-Sworded Rider, by Ravnin poet Vorodmir Paluchev The nation known today as Alterac is, according to most recent historical and archaeological evidence, one of the oldest existing human nations, with records of the nation being established as early as 7,460 BDP, during the conquest of the Boralian Republic, by the Ravnin and Strannik: both offshoot tribes of the Seerese ethnicity who practiced nomadic lifestyles. While the Ravnin were semi-agricultural, the Strannik solely relied upon hunting and moved from place to place across the vast grasslands of the Eastern Steppes. Despite such differences, both peoples revered the same gods, spoke similar languages and are both peerless warriors upon horseback. It is because of such similarities did a bond, stronger than blood and water, form between the two peoples; and together they rode, drank and hunted, sharing the peaceful grasslands with the other tribes. The precise account of how the nation came to be is obscure; the Seerese ethnicity, although establishing writing systems as early as the Arathis, cared little for documentations of the past as their lives stray from place to place upon the rolling steppes, and they only used their alphabets and paper to record numbers of game hunted and contribution of individuals. Thus, earlier history of the nation had always carried a sense of myth and romance, as imagined and poeticized by Ravnin, Lordaeronian and even Thalassian wordsmiths. The accounts on the creation of a unified nation of Stranniks and Ravnin, with earliest documentation in Thalassian poetry, surrounds the tale of a half-mystical Ravnin warlord known simply as the Gold-Sworded Rider, who allegedly accepted the teachings of '''Medve, God of Warriors and the North '''and slew a legendary beast that terrified the people of the plains. Gaining the respect of the Ravnin and Strannik tribes, the Gold-Sworded Rider united the clans into a great warhost of horsemen, marching down from the plains to repel the encroaching menace of the greedy and ambitious Nyr-Arathor Empire. '''The Conquest of the Arathi and the Symapada Korolate (7,510 BDP - ~ 7,307 BDP) According to Ama’lora Belora’Serrar, the Thalassian epic Chronicles of the Sunned Blade, during the time of the Rider, the Nyr-Arathor Empire, after an extended period of prosperity, slowly fell into corruption and stagnancy. Emperor Thusadien, the ruler of the Empire, is a brutal and warmonging man who is said to wield terrible powers that could rain fire and summon immortal warriors to fight for him. Leading an army of a hundred thousand soldiers, Thusadien invaded the lands of the Aeonics in an effort to expand their territories and access the great plains of the east. The Aeonics were fierce warriors, but their constant infighting had previously weakened them and they were no match for Thusadien’s immortal soldiers. Seeing that the fall of the Aeonics would pave way for the Arathis’ invasion of their ancestral homelands, the tribes of Seer, united under the banner of the Gold-Sworded Rider, rode towards the aide of their allies. The tribes of Seer were peerless warriors upon horseback, and excellent with the bow. Thusadien’s armies quickly crumbled upon the onslaught of the united forces of the Aeonic kingdoms and the Seerese tribes, until Thusadien’s wizards summoned more of his deathless warriors upon the battlefield. The united armies of the clans suffered great losses against the inhuman legions that they could not kill. Until Prince Olgyerd, son of the Rider, discovered that an entire legion of these soldiers crumbled to dust when he killed the sorcerer that summoned them with a shot in the eye. Understanding this to their advantage, the tribes of Seer knew that they would have to slay Thusadien’s wizards to stop the advance of the Arathi. However, to prevent this from happening, the Arathis’ stationed their wizards far behind lines, and the only way to get to them, was to pass through the mountain of the Old Hag. The clans discussed the impossibility of this feat as no one have ever ascended the Old Hag, said to be the home of Boreya, Goddess of Honor, Justice and Winter, of whom would set traps for mortals that would trespass her sacred realm. But with the armies of Thusadien advancing on a daily basis there is little time left to waste. The tribes of Seer decided that they will form a feigned assault upon the Arathi forces while the Gold-Sworded Rider would lead his son and a small number of troops over the Old Hag to confront the sorcerers. It was said that upon the frigid peaks of Alterac, having lost half of his men and half frozen to death, the Rider was saved by a rugged Strannik medicine man who lead him to a glorious city with thrusting towers and soaring arcs, upon which flew the banners of the raven. When he woke up the next day, the weather had cleared up and the city he had witnessed vanished. The Rider understood it was a vision bestowed upon the Goddess, that it was his divine destiny to defeat the Arathis and establish a nation where all the sons and daughters of Medve would live and prosper. With this new found sense of faith, the Rider considered them blessed by the Gods and kissed a stone upon which he placed at the heart of the valley where he was enlightened and led his men to confront the twisted emperor and his dreadful wizards. After ten days of travel, he was able to reach the outskirts of Thusadien’s camp just before the dawn of their final assault upon the Aeonics and Seerese. Eventually, the Rider was able to kill the emperor’s sorcerers in their sleep. However, when the Rider led his men to their final confrontation with the emperor, Thusadien revealed to the Rider his son Olgyerd, who he had presumed to be lost with the other half of his warriors, now turned by the dark spellry of the sorcerers into one of Thusadien’s immortal warriors, trying to force the Rider into submission. The Rider was determined in their faith, finally slaying his only heir after the beast that was once his son slaughtered the rest of his men. Filled with rage and sorrow, the Rider rode down the escaping emperor and sliced his vile head off with one clean strike, revealing the corrupt ruler as a putrid serpent demon in disguise. With their emperor gone, the Arathi army fell into discord and fled, thousands cut down by the charge of the combined army of the Aeonics and the Seerese. The Rider, wrought with grief and anger, decided to wring furious vengeance upon the corrupted Arathis. With his success in thwarting the advance of the Nyr-Arathor Empire, the Rider was nominated by the allied armies as its leader. The united armies of the Northern Realms feasted for three days and nights, dining on the flesh and drinking the blood of the fallen Southmen to strengthen their alliance. Yvann the Awful and Slaughter of Daedarya (~ 3,680 BDP - 3,103 BDP) The Brunatre Terror (~ 3,000 BDP - 2,825 BDP) The Svyasta Korolate ( - 87 BDP) Aeonic Conquest of the Oshtalik Population (92 BDP - 87 BDP) The Fall of Dyvny and the Kingdom of Alterac (88 BDP - 7 ADP) Current Status (7- 25 ADP) The betrayal of Aidan Perenolde was the last straw for the Aeonics' rule of the mountain kingdom: with the Kingdom of Lordaeron withdrawing their support the Perenolde family lost their staunchest allies, and the nation was quick to descend into disarray, with a civil war between the Aeonics and the Seerese lurking on the horizon. The post-war council was not much quicker in deciding the future fate of Alterac, for each of the leaders had their own interests in mind and could hardly care less for the Seerese, as the losing side, despite their help in overthrowing the Perenoldes' regime. King Varian, seeing the fall from power of the Perenoldes an opportunity for the Azerothi to expand their holdings in the north, proposed to exile all extant members of the Perenoldes and take joint control of the kingdom by rights of the Treatise of the Grand Alliance. With Stormwind at its head, such an action would put the Seerese nation in the hands of the Grey Ones, a result that none of the northern realms would've taken lightly. However, King Varian was concerned with one nation, as he understood that they could not stand for such a blatant act of expansionism and if the lines are not lightly tread, there could mean another war that he could not hope to afford, nor to win: King Terenas II is, afterall, the leader of the most powerful human realm in the world. Politics "Yes, we do have a government; no, we do not duel to the death for office positions; no, we are not ruled by a gigantic bear. Does that clear things up?" — Valyrya Lyvovn, Alteraci emissary to Kul'Tiras Contrary to the belief of many people, the realm of Alterac is not, in any means, perpetually in a state of barbaric chaos and anarchy — In fact, it is a well established hereditary monarchy with a detailed constitution and a council of advisers. Although compared to the other human nations, the king, known as the "Czar", has far greater power than any other ruler of man, and his say on issues are absolute. Government Diplomacy Economy "Forget about Tirisfal, the valley has one of the best hunting grounds on the continent; provided we could get past the eyes of their burghers, succeed in bribing the border guards, and not ending up swinging from the gallows for evading custom taxes" — Kendritch Heimer, Tuathi huntsman, death by hanging for tax evasion Culture Language Religion "We are the favored children of the Whisperers, and their wisdom is far and wide. It is something that you southlings would not understand." — Natalsyn Reka, Mudretsy of Medve The Eastern Steppes are an ancient land, so ancient that every croak and moan of the trees seem to whisper tales of the old, carrying wisdom even more antediluvian than the people who live there. The Seerese believe that before their ancestors' arrival, the lands were owned by the Gods, who took form of the various creatures that roamed the land long before any man set foot upon the rolling plains and towering peaks. Thus, the Seerese, Strannik and Ravnin are deeply spiritual and reverent to the land and the beasts sharing it with them, believing them to be incarnates of the generous Gods, who tolerated their arrival with kindness and shared their ancient wisdom. Because of their shared ethnic origin, the Strannik, Seer and Ravnin, the three major population groups of the Kingdom, have similar religious beliefs, there is fewer variety in religious practices and resulting conflict in Alterac compared to their western neighbors or the Southmen. That is not to say that there is no difference in traditions and customs they practice, and worship of a single god might be more prevalent in some population groups than others. Compared to the religious fervor of their western and southern brethren, religion in Alterac holds much less sway in political, social and national issues. The Mudretsvlyk, the religious leader of Alterac, serves as an adviser to the Czar, but is usually lower in status than the Court Sage and not considered a noble. However, the priesthood still possesses higher social standing than farmers, workers and merchants, and are respected by all social classes. The government pays for the construction and maintenance for the temples dedicated to the gods. The mudretsy of Medve are priests dedicated to the gods, who they refer to as the Whisperers. They are worldly men who are learned in the arts of folk medicine, agriculture and soothsaying, and travel the land from village to village to help those in need, offering their services for free. They are major contributors to the archiving of folk tales, practices and customs. The mudretsy, however, do not conduct missions to foreign realms as they believe themselves the favored ones of the Gods, whose arcane wisdom could not be understood by other races. The Aeonic rule of the Perenoldes had seen a suppression of the old religion of the Alteracis, curbing the influence of the priesthood by enforcing "faith taxation" on them and restricting temples to one per city, at the same time constructing churches and cathedrals dedicated to the Light while destroying temples and murdering mudretsy, which has aroused the anger of the Seerese populations, leading several rebellions during the course of their reign and a major contributing factor to the downfall of the Perenolde family. Although introduced by elven convoys as early as 3,500 BDP, the Light had little success in expanding in the Kingdom. Officially endorsed by the Grand Court, several churches had been built in dedication to the Light, but were met with few worshippers and lacked fiscal support to maintain their presence. There was a resurgence of the belief during the reign of the Perenoldes, but the tyrannical enforcement was only met with more animosity and in the on-going Alteraci Civil War, most priests of the Light were killed by the Strannik and Ravnin as revenge. The Eastern Gods The Eastern Gods, also known as the Northern Gods, the Feral Gods, and the Whisperers 'among the Seerese, are one of the oldest human pantheons and few of those that were not derived from the Titans. They are believed to be powerful and ancient spirits that lived on the lands of the North before the arrival of man and each incarnated as a certain beast that reside there. * Medve, the Bear: God of Warriors, Courage and the North * Voron, the Raven: God of Wisdom, Trickery and the Sky * Boreya, the Doe: Goddess of Honor, Justice and Winter * Orya, the Wolf: God of Birth, Harvest, Hunt and the Earth The Light Though establishing relations with Quel'thalas since the early days, the people of Alterac, unlike their neighbors, had been stubbornly resistant to the faith and its ideology. The isolation of the mountain nation also hindered the spread of the religion into the Ravnin population and the korols of the kingdom had always been leniently indifferent towards the faith and its missionaries, constructing holy churches and sanctuaries but never endorsing the faith itself. The people, having believed in the Eastern Gods for millennia, are adverse to the expansion of the Light and hold its white-garbed clergy with doubt. The Aeonic conquest of Alterac and subsequent Perenolde dynasty brought in a considerable number of Light-faithed Aeonic people into the nation. Fearing the dissent that a different faith may cause; Aeonic monarchs, especially during the reign of Czar Parthalan, had imposed the Light as the national religion with penalty of death for unbelievers. However, this had far from improved relationship between the religion and the people and after the fall of the Perenoldes, many of the churches had been burned down and its clergy slaughtered by the Strannik as an act of revenge. Society Geography ''Main Article: Alterac Mountains "It's a beautiful place, yes. But beauty and sublime, in the end, could not fill bread baskets. How could you blame them for raiding settlements when they could only plant and harvest for two aeoine every cycle?" — Aedaral, Blood elven merchant The nation of Alterac sits within the largest mountain valley in the known world, stretching over thousands of spans, and cradled the snow-capped, jagged peaks of the Old Hag. It is a little known land, for traversing the dreaded mountain paths of the Alterac had proven to be the end of many caravans seeking to enter the secluded country for its pelts, the finest on the continent. The valley is a beautiful land with golden hills and gentle plains, the great river Volka births from the cloud-piercing peaks, flowing slowly through the rocky fords down into the sea from the Hinterlands. In Zamevlyst the lands are covered in a heavy blanket of pure white, even trees are frozen still that they resemble great crystalline towers and lights of all shades of colored light emblazon the sky like a spectacular godly serpent in flight. However, such breathtaking scenery belies a bitter reality of the harsh climate imposed upon its people. The valley is a land of long, blinding winters and short, mild summers, with only a handful of days able to plant. The peaks disrupt the flow of current atop of the valley, rendering the weather highly unpredictable, with warm days fluctuating wildly each year and peasants could only pray that the weather would stay just warm enough for the autumn harvest, elsewise a winter of death would soon await. The Old Hag “Who the ploughin' hell woulda live on that, I swear on me ancestors' beard not even the best of our stonemasons could carve a keep out'o this piece of rock, not to mention on this altitude. The ploughin' north wind addle their mind, lad; those folks just ain't normal!" — Rurik Stoutbeard, Ironforge Red Company The Old Hag, as it is named by the Seerese, is the natural barrier of the kingdom and its greatest defense line. With its peak shooting up into the clouds and the dreadfully perilous precipices with mountain passes so narrow that only one man could squeeze through at a time, the Alteracs have rarely been visited and even more so conquered. It is widely believed that the Old Hag is home to the goddess Boreya, matron mother of the Seerese, who do not take upon outsiders trespassing her realm lightly, and legends of shifting stone paths, blinding ice storms and impenetrable mists as well as the shadowy humanoid creatures that dwell within deters many an ambitious trader and adventurer to brave the true face of the mystical mountain range. What's more, rumors and tales of an impossible construct, a wall so long and thick that would even make the parapets of Stormwind seem puny, hides within the heavy clouds of the pinnacles. Its gates guarded by hideous monsters clad in white, who had lived for centuries and able to see through the mists as if on a clear, blue day. Many have scorned at such a rumor, but few are brave enough to verify the saying, and none of those had come back. Military "...... And with ten thousand horsemen behind his back, the warrior-king rose from his valley, his mind bent upon the golden towers and white walls of the west ......" — Excerpt from the ''Chronicles of the Brown Terror, ''Karl Vorstein, Lordaeronian historian Forged by centuries of warfare and strife, the Alteracis are known within the human realms as the most fearsome and battle-hardened warriors, producing peerless cavalrymen compared to none other. Fearless, cunning and brutal, the brown men of the peaks had terrorized the continent of Lordaeron since the dawn of man, and appear as frequently as guests of the nightmares of many of a seasoned warrior as subjects of many a heroic literature masterpieces in the north. Many a city and townships had been left in ruin in their wake, leaving nothing but charred remains and morbid monuments constructed of the skulls of the vanquished. '''Alteraci Infantry * Conscripts – All Seerese are warriors. Thus, when times are hard, a boyar may gather throngs of hardy peasants under his banner through a bit of coin as an incentive or a hangman’s noose as a threat. Often given a mail shirt and a helmet for protection and armed with spears and serpasts, the conscripts serve as a rudimentary form for deterring enemy cavalry and distraction for enemy troops while elite units strike from the flanks or behind. * Woodsmen – Upon the foothills of the sacred mountains lies ancient and lush woodlands with trees as tall as a bell tower of a cathedral. It is because of these woods that gave rise to the people who live upon lumber-working and hunting. Wielding large woodaxes as well as crossbows and javelins, these people of the lower lands know every pathway within the woods of Hillsbrad and use this to their advantage to spring deadly ambushes upon unsuspecting enemies. * Voydy – “Army” in Ravnin, the Voydy are the regular troops that form the backbone of the Czar’s standing army. Armed with kosamechs, axes and shortbows, as well as pikes and shields, and equipped with a mixture of plated mail and leather, these soldiers fight with valor and courage and are known to be stubborn enough to stand their ground until last man standing. * Streszlky '– Streszlky are regiments of Alteraci soldiers specializing in firearms. Armed with muskets and bardiches, these soldiers are often arranged in groups of a hundred and are trained in line-formation tactics taught by dwarven drill sergeants. They are also known for their formidable combat prowess and their distinctive blue garments, which earns them the nickname “bluecoats”. * 'Ryndar '''– Heavily armored and armed with large poleblades and pernachs, the Ryndar are the imperial guards of Alterac, often serving as body guards of the Czar and Grand Princes. They are trained from teenage years to master the arts of combat and is said that a Ryndar could slash a horse into clean halves with one well posed strike with their poleblades. The Ryndars enjoy high social status for citizen soldiery, shown by the white fur kaftans they wear over their armor. '''Alteraci Cavalry * [[Strannik Horsemen|'Strannik Horsemen']] – The Stranniks have been riding horses for as long as the Aeonics began to domesticate wolves into dogs; their bonds with their mounts are extraordinary and beyond the imagine of the other human kingdoms. On the field, the Strannik rider and his mount act as if they are one being, sharing a connection that would be impossible for an onlooker to identify. Armed with a spear and bow, they have ravaged the lands of the civilized for ages and their names still strike fear within the hearts of southlings. * Seerese Tribesmen – Ever since the destruction of their homeland by the Scourge, the Seerese are little more than a shadow of the former proud warriors they were. Still, when it comes to mounted warfare, even the Stranniks have to bow down humbly to recognize them as horsemen without peer. The mounted warriors of Seer never carry melee weapons other than a falchion, for it is nearly impossible for an enemy to get close enough to harm them. Their intuition upon horseback is something that would even put a Strannik warrior to awe, and few are stupid enough to challenge a Seer to a duel upon horseback. * Getayry '– The Getayry are elite cavalry under the service of boyars or high-ranking military commanders. They are masters of mounted archery and in battle they carry three different types of bows, as well as kosamechs or pernachs for close quarter combat. These mail-armored riders often hail from wealthy citizenry, and are usually young sons seeking to enter the higher social class through military service. * 'Druzhyna – 'The Druzhyna are the companion cavalry of an ataman, and their ancestry is evident in the Seerese axes they carry, along with a spear and heater shield. Most of these warriors are raised and bred upon horseback and are no strangers to mounted combat. Dressed in colorful overcoats and scaled or laminar armor, these heavy cavalries are some of the most powerful mounted warriors in the known world. * 'Raven Hussars '''– The charge of a battalion of Raven Hussars is truly a magnificent sight to behold. Clad in ebony plate armor and carrying a lance and a brace of pistols, the Raven Hussars are the cream of Alteraci cavalry, handpicked from the ranks of Getayry and Druzhyna, and often lead by a young son of a boyar, these warriors ride into war atop their barded warhorses and act as heavy armored shock cavalry. The most identifiable characteristic of the hussars is their helmet shaped in the likeliness of a raven, adorned with two enormous wings. '''Alteraci Warbeasts * Alteraci Warhorse '– The Alteraci Stallion, native to the cold climate of the Old Hag, are strong and sturdy breeds that had been domesticated and used for combat and transportation ever since the peaks have been colonized by the Ravnin. Shorter and stouter than the southern breeds, they are not as fast but far much stronger and agile enough to maneuver the jagged peaks of the mountains with such ease that would put a dwarven ram to shame. * 'War Bear – Bears are common residents of the Eastern Steppes and the Hillsbrad Foothills and are considered sacred to the Ravnin and Strannik, believing them to be the mortal incarnation of their god of war Medve. The Strannik have long befriended these fearsome beasts, training them as a means of shock troops. In battle, their massive claws could crush the skull of an orc with one sweeping maul and their thick hides are effective enough to prevent even a hurled javelin from severely harming them, making a group of them a fearsome force to be reckoned with. Some of the more wealthy and reckless Boyars and Atamans even train and outfit these creatures as mounts, trading speed with sheer aggressiveness. * Wendigo '– Known to the Ravnin as “Snegotets (Snow Father)”, the Wendigoes are creatures found in frigid mountainous regions in the northern parts of the world. Standing about one and a half to two men tall, they are fiercely territorial, carnivorous, bipedal primates with a thick fur coat to protect them from the cold and most outer threats. However, ever since the hordes of the rolling plains conquered the tips of the Old Hag, these beasts have fallen in the hands of the brown men, acting as efficient labor and heavy shock troopers. Armed with crudely fashioned maces and axes and suited within sheets of plates, the Wendigoes charge into enemies with primal fury, bashing and thrashing through their ranks in great fits of rage. * 'Frost Wolf – A newer species to the Alteracis, the frost wolves were not seen until merely a decade ago. Ferocious and loyal companions to the Frostwolf clan, they were brought from Draenor when the orcs invaded Azeroth. After the First War, the Frostwolf clan came into conflict with the Aeonic nobles of the Kingdom, who fought with them and sought to enslave them. However, the Frostwolf clan befriended the Ravnin and Strannik, who respected them as valorous warriors and sought to protect them from the Aeonics. As a token of appreciation, some of the frost wolves were brought to the Ravnin and Strannik nobles, who in secret plotted to overthrow Aeonic rule. * Great Raven '''– The Great Ravens of the Old Hag are believed to be the eyes and ears of Voron, residing within their enormous hillside nests, watching over the roads for prey as they swoop down to pick up into their nests, their strong beaks able to rip through armor into flesh beneath. Ever since the Scourge destroyed the Eastern Steppes, their numbers have decreased significantly. Thus what remains of these terrifying birds of prey are kept in good hands and used by mounts only for the most powerful of boyars and generals, and intelligence agents of the Yastreb. '''Alteraci Artillery * Pushka '– The Pushka is basically the Alteraci form of the dwarven cannon but with a longer barrel and larger caliber, and is used for massive bombardment against enemy formations as well as fortifications. Despite its crude construction and lack of accuracy, it is well known and feared by its destructive capability, able to rip through brigades armored knights into bloody pulp with a single cannon blast, and its loud blast from its distinctive brass barrel strikes horror in any foe’s heart. * 'Fire Organ – Also known as Borhyslav’s Instrument, named after its inventor the master engineer Borhyslav Prakchavsky, this peculiar device of war launches barrages of rockets through the tubular pipes. It is infamously inaccurate but makes up its inaccuracy with the sheer amount of rockets that it could launch in a short amount of time. When it does hit its target, the high explosive dwarven gunpowder within the rockets could guarantee to bomb a regiment of troops into smithereens. So fearsome is this weapon when it fires that the Lordaeronians nicknamed it the “Fire Curtain”, both out of fear and disdain. * Grand Pushka – Throughout the bloody history of the Seerese tribes they have long understood the importance of letting their foes submit to their fear, that is why they prefer to build grand constructs. The Grand Pushka, also called the Brass General, is possibly the largest artillery piece in the known world. Standing as tall as three men atop of one another’s shoulder, the Grand Pushka fires massive chunks of polished stone that could collapse a wall tower with a single hit. Because of its enormous destructive capability and the sheer resources to construct and manage its working, the Grand Pushka is limited in numbers. But whenever one does appear upon the battlefield, it spelt doom for the enemy. * [[Siege Bow|'Siege Bow']] – A Seerese variant of the Ballista, siege bows are lighter and smaller than their southern cousins and could be manned by a single warrior. It is most often seen as emplacements on walls or carried on wheeled carts drawn by horses into battle. Despite named the siege bow, it has largely been replaced in siege warfare by the large calibre Alteraci cannons as its impact is insufficient to puncture modern composite castle walls. However, its X-shaped composite bow design has given it enough power to be an efficient anti-air weapon and its projectile able to pierce the thickest of armors, combined with its much quicker loading rate than ballistae, making it a much more pragmatic field weapon. Alteraci Lords * Boyar –''' Boyars are the aristocrats of the Ravnin courts, many of whom have ascended to the honor from generals and commanders that survived through the constant warfare plaguing their realm. Thus, the boyars of Alterac are some of the most skilled fighters and tacticians within the nation, tested veterans of countless conflicts and years of soldiery. When the cymbals of war clash, these individuals are the first to answer the call, spearheading assaults amongst ranks of warriors, their mere presence bringing assurance and inspiration to young soldiers. * '''Ataman – An ataman is the leader of a Strannik warband, groups of nomadic warriors who never settle in one place and wander the valleys in search for fresh grass to feed their horses. Usually most senior of the group, and since Stranniks live out most of their lives upon horseback, it is understandable how an ataman would be a horseman without peer, striking fear into their enemies' hearts with their furious charge and piercing arrows, while cutting down anyone daring to come close enough with one swift blow from their kosamechs. * [[Court Sage|'Court Sage']] – The Court Sage is the closest personal adviser to the Czar, dealing in issues such as diplomacy, internal affairs and divination and one of the most powerful figures in the nation. They are considered the mortal incarnation of Voron and are powerful wizards and healers, capable of calling down snowstorms and evoking poisonous clouds, healing the wounds of their own warriors while raining inscrutable curses upon foes. Alteraci Heroes * Crone-Witches '– The crone-witches are the wise women of the Strannik, serving as spiritual advisors to the ataman. Contrary to popular belief, the babas, as they are nicknamed by their own, are not wrinkled and ugly women with wizened features caused by their practice, and are mistaken as such because of the ritual masks they wear. Nevertheless they are competent spell casters in combat, mostly self-educated in manipulating the elements of nature, crone-witches are highly unpredictable in battle as they are capable of wielding a variety of different powers, from calling forth a great snow-storm to summoning wild spirits to do their bidding. Locations of Interest Principalities of Alterac * The Grand Korolate of [[Dyvny (Principality)|'Dyvny]] – * The Grand Principality of [[Beregursk|'Beregursk']] – * The Grand Principality of [[Derezhnev|'Derezhnev']] – * The Boyarevy of [[Ravenholdt|'Ravenholdt']] – Former Principalities * The Grafdom of 'Mordis '– Cities and Significant Settlements of Alterac * 'Dyvny '– * 'Mynzhky '– * 'Prakcha '– * 'Svesasptol '– * 'Lyvov '– * 'Castle Barov '– * 'Yoyzhev '– * 'Paschzhkow '– * 'Stahnbrad '– * 'Durnholde Keep '– Notable Characters Trivia * The Kingdom of Alterac is obviously based on Medieval Russia and other Eastern European nations such as Poland and Hungary. Category:Alterac Category:Human Nations Category:Nations